Oska Stärk
'Oska Stärk, '(Oиᴋa Итӓяᴋ, born February 12, 1983) is a Westlandic politician who is the current Chancellor of Westland, leader of the Socialist Party, and a National Assembly member for Glastö Prefecture. He is the youngest, and second openly gay Chancellor of Westland, appointed in February 2012 by the Senior Appointments Commitee. Stärk was born to a family of factory workers, with one brother and one sister, in the suburb of Öppbrikkstö in 1983. His father was a state employee and worked at a government factory. They were both avid campaigners, and members of various Anti-War organisations and Pacifist unions. Oska states this to be a major influence in his drive to become a politcian, particularly his father's encouragement. Oska later went on to study Politics and Law at UNV Brikkstö in 2001, and joined the Socialist Party in his first year. Oska was elected Chancellor of Westland in 2012 after securing two-thirds of the votes and support from the National Assembly. Under Oska, Westland has gone through major changes internationally from increased tensions with the Conference of American States over accused electoral intervention to increased trading with the European Union and support for various socialist and strassonist political parties world wide. Background Early Life Oska was born on the 12th February 1983 in Öppbrikkstö, a suburb of Westland's capital Brikkstö to father Rik Stärk and mother, Tara Stärk. His father, was an avid member of the Socialist Party, and an industrial wage laborer in a government factory which produced clothing, having not studied at university. His mother was from a family of Polish migrants, and was an agricultural laborer, and worked on a Rikfarm outside the city. Oska had one older brother Karl born in 1979, and a younger sister who was born later in 1987. The family lived in a two-up two-down terraced house on the edge of the city. His family were staunchly Socialist, Irreligious and Activistic. His interest in politics sparked at a young age, commonly having indepth conversations with his father about politics and global issues. Oska went to school at Öppbrikkstö Sköl from age 5 in 1988 to age 16 in 1999. In his SSSs he chose to study Art, Psychology, History and Geography, and achieved A, B, C, B respectively. In 1999 Oska went to Brikkstö Zentralkölleg where he completed his STSs in Politics, Law, Psychology and Art. Oska came out as gay in 2000. During his time at Zentralkölleg he was a member of the LGBT Group and the Student Socialist Youth. Following achieving A, B, B, A respectively in his STSs. Following graduating from Kölleg, Oska applied at the University of Westland, to study a Politics & Law Degree in 2001. He was accepted at UNV Brikkstö and studied for three years. Where he joined the Socialist Party at the age of 19 and became an active party member alongside his studies. Political Career After graduating from university in 2005, Stärk spent a year volunteering abroad in several countries in Africa and the Middle East with the International Peace Service. He notably stated he has a 'special place in his heart for people who 'suffer to provide the daily means that we take for granted in their lives.' After returning from his volunteering year, Stärk resumed his work within the Socialist Party in 2006 moving to Sommaton, and working towards being selected as a candidate ahead of the 2007 National Assembly election for Glastö Prefecture. Applying to become a candidate, he apparantly 'excited' the interviewers with his drive and determination to work in a political role. He was subsequently selected to stand for the election. Personal Life Oska is the second openly gay Chancellor in Westlandic history and first came out in 2000 during a conversation with his parentrs while he was studying at university. He admitted to having a relationship with one his roomates while in college and participated in the yearly gay pride celebrations while in college. Oska has been a fan of art ever since he was young and cited the original paintings of Mikail Strasson as his main source of inspiration for his art with his favorite paintings reflecting the late Chancellor's art style. In interviews, Oska talked about how his parents, particularly his father, were 'devout' atheists and he grew up in a strict anti-religious household. Despite growing up in such a household and is an atheist himself, Oska never embraced his father's antitheistic nature and even criticized it citing how Westland itself is far too secular for religious fundimentalism to have a foothold in and how his father never gave him proof to justify his antitheistic nature and even banned media talking about religion from the house. While in school, Oska studied religion and openly admitted that it was an interesting topic despite the fact that he's an atheist and adheres to Strassonism strongly and hasn't criticized its anti-religious stance. Category:Westlandic People's Republic